


Kawuii desu hs ch.11 chrcjhy churh

by Rainbowc00kehz21



Category: HMSXspectrum - Fandom, LOZ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowc00kehz21/pseuds/Rainbowc00kehz21





	Kawuii desu hs ch.11 chrcjhy churh

~Da hex day : 3 ~ 

 

I do a slep and it waz Sunday, I wore a crop top, it was unicorn pastel rainbow, it also showed hte words fuge ya! In bright rainbow colrz. that shoed mah sexy tummy. Dat had lotza goldey sparklz on it. I also wore seaform green eyeshadow. Candy orange lipstick with a lime green blush, and I roked hwat piak nailz. And 4 my vry smexi jeun shortz, they where lavader dat wet 2 bby blu to top of my leggyes XD. And I had mai smexy sno whitey shoez wih a orange crem shoe tae, and with a rainbow and golden tiped togue. 

 

It waz churh tim, I secerty hatd it. 

The pater waz old & skinty, he always smeled like chez. And I thank waz scertly goihk becazes he whre hte black robe and diemknd crazz. And hadz greyyyyy ugly hair. 

 

"ALL RIZE MOTHERFUGER" we unhapppppppley had 2 stand up.

I wated it 2 ALLL end son. Butt nao. 

Churh waz another tree whoe hrz. & waz barning az fuge. 

"Ugghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I saiz out laud wher alllllll of hte angesz coud hear. 

Aftr thart I had a pinkberry lemonade, wich red, blue, and yellw cotton cadeh meatbwaz.   
And yummeh chocolate, vanilla, ice cream spagettei with rainbow unicorn sprinlkz on topz: 3.


End file.
